Surprise Kaname
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Zero and Kaname paths meet again. You cannot read if you didn't read Shy Zero how they meet before and there is question at botoom and please answeres it.


Surprise Kaname

Warning: Genderbend, OOC, Mild swearing, crappy grammar and sucky spelling.

Summary: After dance with Zero. Kaname can't get Zero out his head and Yuuki want to help her big bother to catch the wild Zero. (Squeal of Shy Zero)

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

/

Kaname:

I sigh I remember that beautiful women her silver hair makes moon envy her, her lavender eyes makes me melt and her blood intoxicated me it like drug to me.

I put my head down. There is knock on my door.

"Open" I replay.

A young girl with long brown hair with wine red eyes came in.

"Are you ok nii-san" Yuuki ask.

"I'm fine Yuuki thank you for asking" I reply back.

"But when you came back home you look daze like you saw god or goddess" Yuuki point it out.

"Or did you find your future wife" Yuuki said with excited in her voice.

"Yes I did find my future wife but problem is she is hunter and she vampire but slowly falling down to level E but she can control her blood thirst". I replay back with a hint dazed in my voice.

"Well it your lucky day Nii-chan because I'm throwing party" Yuuki throw her arm with excited in her voice.

Zero:

I sigh as I lay head down on my desk after filling my paper work. I remember Kaname with his long brown hair and his red wine eyes.

Then Yagari sensei came up to me.

"You have invited for party but your guard to prevent any level E vampire crashing" he said in his monotone voice.

"Let me guess and you're not coming but you're driving me then throw me out of car and said 'good luck' then you drive back and laugh your ass that I'm stuck with bunch blood sucker. Am I right" I said to him.

He just nods with chuckle. I sigh again and look at the invited.

_Masquerade Dance _

_Midnight to 6 A.M._

_Formal _

_Can you please come early if your guard so I can meet you and talk over your patrol. _

_It will be held at Kuran Manor in the ball room first floor to your first left._

I sigh and start to head out to my house when. I got there I don't know to wear it formal but I'm patrolling the house.

So I put on ripe hole jean with lavender button shirt and put my mask on. Then I reload my gun the bloody rose then hosting my gun to my side. I quickly put on my coat and wait for Yagari sensei to pick me up. During the drive he went over the mission like 'if vampire is harassing me I just shoot them' or 'act cold to them' which I can do since I was a kid. We made to manner which was big I just got car and thank Yagari sensei and just wait. The door open I saw girl no older than me.

Yuuki:

After I send the invite to the Vampire Hunter Society I hope the girl that Nii-san crushing on. I quickly that a shower and got ready so I can meet the guard. I saw girl no older than me but she there something unique about her.

"Hello I'm Yuuki Kuran" I greet her.

"Hello I'm Zero Kiryu nice to meet you so where will I be patrolling" Zero ask.

"O Yes I show you" I reply back.

"These ballrooms were the party is taking place. The other door over the grandfather will lead you to the grander." I said showing her the place that she will be patrolling.

"Yuuki where are you" voice shout.

Kaname:

After taking my shower I was told that there will guard so no level E will disturbed the party.

I start look for my sister I look her I couldn't find her.

"Yuuki where are you" I shoot.

"In the ballroom Nii-chan" Yuuki shout.

I came downstairs then I saw my future bride again her silver hair and lavender eyes.

"So we meet again" Zero chuckle.

I snap out of my daze "I guess so" I reply back.

"You guys meet before" My sister asks in confuse tone.

"Yes we meet during dance that I was guarding" Zero reply.

"So you are here to guard again" I ask. Zero nod her head yes.

"Did my sister show where you will be patrolling" I said.

"Yes she did and must I say you grander is beautiful" Zero said with smile.

I blush to that comment and for sure my sister caught that I had crush on her. Then I heard doorbell ring

"Yea are first guess is here" Yuuki shout in excitement.

"I start my patrol" Zero said and start off.

My sister and I greet our guess. After everyone got here the party start most of the noble female asks for dance but I want to dance with my silver hair princess.

Zero:

I got better view of my ground in the trees and top of the manner nothing so far. Which is boring then I notice Yuuki coming for fresh air I can't blame her then her big bother came out as well. Then I saw pack of level E vampire coming this way I quickly head toward the pack.

I try not raising any suspense. Then I felt I was not only one "you can come out Yuuki" I said "What you doing here you need to be at the party having fun" I said with a smile.

"I can't let fight them alone and was worry that you die then Nii-san won't have wife" Yuuki reply back. Then I notice the first E try to attack Yuuki from behind I quick pull out my bloody rose a shoot it turn to ash. Then more start to appear the first think came to my mind is to protect Yuuki.

"Stay behind me Yuuki" I order she nod.

I kept shooting so melee but it was over which I was glad.

"You can go back to the party Ms. Yuuki I will escort you back" I said with a smile.

When Yuuki enter the party like nothing happens.

But something is bugging me like I miss something then it hit me there only eleven level E vampire so that means the last got away. That I have to twice careful.

I continue my patrol on the roof I did a quick peek inside of dance everything seem alright then I heard footstep on room top and there not my I was guessing it was E that escape when I turn I got shot in my stomach blood was gushing through I begin to cough out blood. I try to stand my ground and pull out my gun but I was too late I crash into the ballroom.

Then I heard scream I try get up but lost so much blood I was slowly closing my eyes then I heard a voice but I black out.

Kaname:

I saw coming back inside. I ask her "where were you"?

"I was outside getting so fresh Nii-chan" Yuuki answer in innocent tone.

"Alright" I reply back.

After she said that I start to smell 'Her' blood fill up my nose then I heard a crash I try to catch her but it was too late she hit floor pretty hard more blood start to leak out I look up to see who has done this to my silver princess then there was problem it was E vampire it jump down to finish it job but I was quicker and cut it in half blood was everywhere epically from my princess. I pick her up and took her to my room.

"I'm sorry but you must leave can you escort our guess out Yuuki" I ask my sister she just nod everyone was leaving.

Normal Point of View:

Kaname carry Zero upstairs to his room. He took off her shirt and removes her mask he went to get needle, string and bandage to rap her wound. Start to stitch her wound together then wrap stitch up with the bandage he can only hope from this point on. Kaname grab a blood tablet and glass of water put next to Zero.

Next Moring:

Zero slowly opens her eyes. She exam the room then her eyes land on glass of water and blood tablets she grab two blood tablets and put them into glass water and start to drink.

"I take that you are wake" Kaname ask.

"Yes and thank you" Zero blush she never said those words to vampire.

"What happen last night" she ask.

"Well you fell into ballroom bleeding and Level E try to finish you off but I kill it" he reply back.

Zero try to get up but she notice she only in bra "W-where i-is m- m-my s-shirt" Zero ask as she turn red.

"Well since your shirt was cover in blood I had to take it off and had big hole and I stitch you back up and wrap you in bandage" clam reply from Kaname as he look for a shirt for Zero.

"Here you can this" he hand silver button up shirt.

"Thank you" She reply back.

There was awkward silence between both vampires. Until Zero broke the silence "why did you save me" she question this question made Kaname neverous the only thing that ran thought his mind is that I love you.

"I don't know something about you made think if I lose you I would die" answer Kaname waiting for reply.

"I see in other words you are in love with me" Zero said and blush never in her life man said 'I love you' beside her father.

"Yes I love you I understand if you hat-"Kaname never finish his sentence when he felt soft lips touch his lips.

"I love you too and want to spend entry with you" Zero blush.

Kaname smile knowing he finally he caught his bride and ready to spend his rest of his life with her.

/

A/N

Well guys hope you like please review.

P.s.

Should I do a Looking Glass War for KanameXZero? Leave comment in your review. 


End file.
